Deus
by nianko-chan
Summary: Una chica entra en la escuela, es rara, les ayuda a todos, les roba el corazón, pero sera un dios?
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaa chicos volví :D como han estado? Yo muy mal e estado muy ocupada con exámenes -.- buenos espero que lo disfruten.

Cierto esto va a tener toda una mescla de series si es que les resulta familiar algo :S

Disclaimer: khr no es mío es de akira-sama, también utilice a deus de mirai nikki, solo a historia y la protagonista es mio :p

Va a haber occ así que si no les gusta

NO VER xD

Deus

Capitulo 1: Quien?

-OYE NIÑA!- a toda velocidad un auto arraso a una niña de 1 años- OYE ESTAS BIEN- gritaba el conductor- OYE oye…-

De momento a otro ya no oía nada, el dolor se disipo, intente abrir los ojos pero una luz hizo que volviera a cerrarlos

-Despierta- dijo una vos grave y atemorizante

Al abrir os ojos me encontré algo así como un gigante, con escamas color marfil, no veía mas allá de su cintura ya que había unos picos que salían del suelo y se formaba una silla.

-Quien eres- lentamente pregunte, aunque pareciese un monstruo no me daba miedo al contrario me daba fascinación

-Soy Deus-

-Ya va, Ya va, Deus el Dios- Pregunte sin creérmelo, en mi ciudad todos adorábamos a Deus, el Dios de Tiempo- Eso significa que estoy muerta?

-Si, pero tu muerte no fue merecida- Me miraba fijamente, como si me estuviera analizando- te e estado vigilando, tu forma de pensar, tus acciones, tu fuerza toda tu es interesante-

-Oe y la privacidad- dije un poco molesta

-Quiero que vallas a otra dimensión, y empieces de nuevo tu vida pero con un propósito- estaba evitando la pregunta "que gran Dios" -.-

De repente unas palabras blancas y brillantes me rodearon, empecé a no ver nada, no entendía mucho, como que ir a otra dimensión?

-Oye cual es mi propósito- grite lo mas alto que pude.

-Lo entenderás cuando llegues a ese punto- después de eso no recuerdo mas.

Gracias por leer

Dejo el link de la imagen de Deus

BYE BYE subiré el próximo cap dentro de unas hora :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hello mis bellas lectoras :D estoy tan feliz de haber recibido dos review en tampoco tiempo, gracias Nagi hatsune y Camila Neko soy muy muy feliz.

Nagi hatsume gracias por el consejo y camila neko lo de tu duda, no lo hare Crossover ya que utilizare muchos personajes de diferentes historias xD

Espero que disfruten.

Disclaimer: kht no es mío es de akira-sama, todos lo otros presonajes que pueda poner tampoco lo son, solamente kiri y la trama es mía :p

Cap 2: Namimori?

Abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme en una habitación, que no era la mía.

"así que lo que paso fue verdad" no sabia si sentirme triste o feliz. "Bueno no importa"

-Donde estaré-dije sin pensar.

-En otro mundo- me dijo una vos grave y aterciopelada

-¿Quien esta allí?- no podía confiarme de cualquier persona.

-me mando Deus a entrenarte- apareció el dueño de la vos, un hombre de no mas de 30, pelirrojo largo en las puntas parado con un uniforme con detalles en oro, este tenia la mitad de la cara tapada.- me llamo Cross-

-Sabes el por que vine a este mundo- pregunte al recordar que Deus no me explico que debía hacer.

-Seras entrenada, física como psicológicamente, para pasar las pruebas que te mande Deus, para convertirte en su sucesora- dijo severamente, como si quisiera verme muriéndome, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que estaba a prueba para ser la sucesora de un dios, UN DIOS.

-QUE!- dije sin poder creérmelo- ¿Por que yo?

-Porque le pareciste interesante, aunque no veo lo que vea Deus, te entrenare- finalmente dijo, antes de irse dijo algo que me dejo sin hablar- que harías si tuvieras el poder de Deus-

-yo… no lo se- tenia mi mirada clavada en mi piernas, no sabia que pensar.

-Cuando termine el entrenamiento quiero tener una respuesta- con esto dicho se encamino por el pasillo.

Yo solo miraba su espalda al irse y pensaba en lo que me acababa de decir, mi ahora shishou*. De repente mi cara fue adornada por una sonrisa cínica.

-Esto será interesante- sabia que mi shishou lo había escuchado, lo vi voltearse y poner una sonrisa igual a la mía.

-También pienso eso-

Primer año de entrenamiento:

Malasia.

-Mocosa deja de huir y enfréntalos- me gritaba mi shishou fuera de la jaula.

-QUIEN FUE EL IMBÉCIL QUE ME ENCERRO EN ESTA JAULA- grite sarcásticamente, tenia la esperanza de que el shishou tuviera un poco de piedad de mi. Estaba encerrada en una jaula con dos tigres que aparentemente estaban hambrientos y querían algo para jugar- SHISHOU SÁQUEME DE AQUÍ.

-Nah quiero ver que hacen los tigres contigo- al decir eso se sentó en una banca cerca de la jaula.

-PERO QUE COÑO- tristemente uno de los tigres me alcanzo- AHHHHGGGG

Segundo año de entrenamiento:

Italia

Estaba en una de las tantas casas o mansiones mafiosas que mi shishou siempre iba. Parece que esta familia era especial, eran muy fuertes, eran el escuadrón asesino de los vongola: Los Varia.

-shishishi que tenemos aquí una princesa perdida- hablo sarcásticamente un rubio, el cabello le tapaba los ojos, tenia una coronilla, y tenia el uniforme de varia.

-En primera: no soy princesa, en segunda: no estoy perdida- hable lo mas rudo que pude, pero mi cara infantil no me ayudaba mucho

-shishishishi una princesa rebelde que lindo- hablo con el mismo tono sarcástico que el anterior- bien si no estas perdida, que haces aquí- su mueca sarcástica cambio a un atemorizante, y saco unos cuchillos, apuntándome, aunque no me dio miedo me puse en guardia-

-Vengo con mi shisho, Cross- dije con una mueca apática- asi que desde ahora entrenare con ustedes, Sempai-dije con una sonrisa, el rubio me había caído bien- soy Kiri-

-Belphegor, un placer princesita-

Tercer año de entrenamiento:

Moscú.

-Xanxus-niichan* grite con todas mis fuerzas entrando a una habitación, que residía un moreno de pelo negro, ojos rojos y mirada mortal estaba- ¿Nii-chan, como estas?- dije de manera tierna.

-Te volviste a escapar- dijo directamente, ignorando mi pregunta, pero sonriendo levemente.

-Si, es que las clases de idioma me aburrían- de repente mis ojos brillaron de emoción, y pregunte llena de esperanza- Nii-chan me enseñas a utilizar armas de fuego?-

-Tengo otra opción- decía mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a mi.

-nop- sonreí con mucha a legria y junto a mi nii-chan fuimos a las salas de entrenamiento.

Cuarto año de entrenamiento:

India.

Ya llevo cuatro años viajando con mi shishou, hace un año me fui de Italia, estando un poco triste ya que hice muchos amigos como mi nii-chan y bel-sempai, pero bueno.

-Mocosa, eleva mas tus llamas- me grito mi shishou.

Estábamos en un bosque, practicando mi poder. Se me estaba permitido usar solamente un 30% de poder, tenia un limitador que solo me dejaba utilizar esa cantidad-

-Siiiii- dije monótonamente, estaba cansada ya que llevábamos 10 horas practicando.

-Bien, termina- dijo para volver al palacio, mi shishou siempre fue un pervertido de primera y estábamos en el palacio de una de sus amantes, "si, ni yo se como llego a ser el amante de una reina".

E de admitir que los entrenamientos fueron horribles, estoy segura que fui casi comida, herida, casi asfixiada, y casi muerta por mas de 20 especies de animales diferentes. Además e trabajado para mi shishou, porque me obliga a darle dinero y nunca me da un poco, e llegado a utilizar apuestas para sobrevivir, además e trabajado en minerías, barcos de pesca, ect.

"Bueno espero que esto termine pronto" pensé esto mientras me acostaba en el césped y me quedaba dormida.

Quito año de entrenamiento:

África.

Mi shisho me reunió en una choza, estoy segura que era para pedirme dinero.

-Mocosa- empezó a hablar mientras tomaba una copa de vino, sentado en unas de las sillas- quiero que vallas a este lugar- entrego un papel, con una dirección.

-¿Japón?- la pregunta salió de mi boca sin pensarlo.

-Si conozco a algunas personas allí- se detuvo, tomo un sorbo de su vino y continuo- Cuando despiertes iras a este lugar, el entrenamiento no acabo, solo que seguirás sola.

Verdaderamente no me importaba seguir sola "que?"

-Cuando despierte, pero si estoy despierta- mi shishou saco un martillo mas grande que mi cabeza, sonriendo con maldad y diversión- o no, no, no, NO- grite con desesperación al ver a mi shishou acercarse con el martillo, sabia que no tenia caso huir, el me encontraría.

Solo vi la sonrisa de mi shishou y oscuridad.

Al despertar con un FUERTE DOLOR DE CABEZA, mire bien (claro maldiciendo a mi shishou) el papel donde estaba la dirección a donde el shishou quería que fuera.

"Namimori?..."

Gracias por leer subiré el siguiente cap mañana o el domingo.

Por si acaso que alguien no sepa algunas de las palabras, shishou significa maestro; y nii-chan significa hermano.

Bye y manden review!

:p


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis lectoras hermosas, estoy tan feliz tuve otro review :D bueno bueno quiero explicarles que en todos los cap la historia es contada por kiri y estas cambiaran con los POV de otros personajes.

Bueno me esforcé en este capa si que disfrútenlo.

Disclaimer: kht no es mio ni ninguno de los personajes que puedan aparecer de otros animes, solo Kiri, Shisu y la historia xD

Cap 3: Es rara ¿no?

Ya decía yo que era extraño que el shishou no me mandara a una familia de la mafia o algún lugar desolado.

-Que coño te pasa shishou- farfulle con odio, no solo por lo que paso en la cabaña si no que quiere que valla a Namimori la ciudad donde reside el Decimo Vongola, su guardianes y el mejr asesino de la mafia. Lo peor es que va el bobo del jefe de los Cavallone, Dino.

"Bueno será interesante, si Dino se calla y no me dice chi-tan T-T"

Sentí un cosquilleo en la pierna derecha , era mi animal caja que siempre esta a mi lado, ella esta diseñada para mantenerse fuera de su caja siempre, solo entra en ella cuando esta herida, "yo creo que es que se aburre -.-". es un zorro albino, pequeño de complexión ojos grises azulados, iguales a los míos.

-Vamos shisu. Le dije a la pequeña zorrita- Hay que ver el nuevo "hogar"- dije con sarcasmo la ultima palabra, porque sabia que el lugar donde me quedaría solo serian 6 o 5 meses como máximo.

Caminaba por un parque cerca, había dejado mi equipaje el apartamento, era de lujo, estaba en el ultimo piso, tenia muchos ventanales. " Estos son los momento en los que me alegro haber trabajado el doble, para guardar dinero".

Shisu tenia pereza y se quedo durmiendo en el sofá del apartamento, claro yo ambien estaba cansada, pero empiezo clases mañana y tengo que buscar el uniforme e inscribirme.

Pov Hibari

Como siempre estaba haciendo mi guardia matutina, hoy terminaban las vacaciones de verano. "mañana volverán toda la partida de herbívoros" pensé con molestia y casi con odio.

Cuando pasaba por la puerta principal, pare al ver a un niña que no parecía de mas de 13 años, pelo negro con mechas de un color blanco, ojos grises azulados, vestido con chores negros, camisa manga larga negra a rayas blancas, bota cortas de tacón alto rojos.

Es de admitir que era bonita. Pero esta rompiendo las reglas al entrar al colegio sin ser estudiante.

-Oye, no eres estudiante, vete o te morderé hasta la muerte- dije sacando mis tonfas.

-Pero si vine a inscribirme- dijo con vos añiñada, pero suave y aterciopelada.

-No pareces tener edad para inscribirte, el primer año es para los de 15, tu pareces de 12- dije burlonamente, seguro esa niña echaría a correr, llorando por su mama; pero en ves de ver eso puso una mueco molesta.

-Me disculpas pero tengo 15 años, y no vine a inscribirme en primer año vengo a inscribirme a segundo- dijo haciendo un puchero.

"Se ve un poco adorable-" " Pero que estoy pensando" me golpee internamente al ver que esta pensando cosa de herbívoros .

-sigues siendo joven para inscribirte en segundo-

-Si pero de pequeña me adelantaron un año de educación- me dije de manera tanquila, mostrándome un papel, en efecto la habían adelantado.

"Sus notas son increíbles"

-Bien te mostrare la dirección, para que hables con el director- la encamine a la dirección, antes de irme, dijo algo que me sorprendió mucho.

-Gracias Hibari Kyoya, guardián de la nube de los vongola- al oír esto voltee lo mas rápido que pude, pero la niña había entrado a la dirección.

Sonreí de manera divertida- Creo que será divertido este semestre-

Fin de Pov Hibari

-Disculpe director- hable rápidamente, me quería ir de allí y llegar a mi apartamento a dormir- soy Kiri Shitary, con la que hablo por teléfono y le mando los papeles por internet-

-O si- el director no parecía agradarle mi presencia, asi que ignore su sonrisa falsa y seguí oyendo- Tiene todo en orden señorita Shitary, empieza mañana, llegue a las 8 y aquí esta su uniforme- lo decía mientras me entregaba una hoja con mis horarios de el día y un paquete con el uniforme adentro.

-Disculpe director, puedo modificar el uniforme?-

-Si, pero sin incumplir el reglamento- cansadamente se paro y me mostro la salida-

Primer día de clases

Tsuna POV

-Esta oscuro- susurre en esta intensa oscuridad, caminaba y encontraba nada, una mano blanca se poso en mi hombro en ves de asustarme, me sentí calido.

Al voltear unos ojos suaves, azules grisáceos, cuando intente mira a la persona…

-Ahhhhhhh- un dolor agudo invadió mi espalda.

-Levántate Dame-Tsuna- Reborn me miraba sin inmutarse de mi dolor- Vas a llegar tarde-

Al ver la hora me sobresalte, pegue un salto y empecé a vestirme con mucha prisa.

Cuando estaba de camino a la escuela, todavía pensaba en ese sueño.

Al pasar por la entrada del colegio me encontré a los chichos y a Kyoko-chan, los salude a cada uno y empecé a caminar con ellos. "Era raro, me confesé a Kyoko y ella me rechazo, pero me extraña que no quiso alejarse de mi" me había confesado hace 4 meses, pero estoy empezando a dudar de estos sentimientos. Al pasar por un grupos de personas empezamos a oír cuchicheos, muchos para ser sincero.

-Mírala- decían un grupo de muchachos- Quien será?- otros se preguntaban, y así seguían. La curiosidad me invadió y voltee a ver que era los que a todos les llamaba la atención, y si que tenían razón para interesarse. Era una niña que parece de 12, de ojos grandes y suaves del mismo color que los de mi sueño, pelo negro con mechas blancas, era la primera ves que veía a una persona con el uniforme asi, la falda color arena corta con dos cadenas colgando, no tenia el chaleco, solo la camisa que tenia 3 broches de plata incrustados, el lazo folojo y colgando, un sarcillo largo (le llegaba a la mejilla)con una pequeña cruz, botas cortas de tacón y medias larga negras.

Con solo verlas me dieron unas tremendas ganas de conocerla, era tan inusual era algo que nunca había sentido. Lo mas sorprendente es que ella se acerco a nosotros, con una ligera sonrisa, eso solo me ponía mas nervioso.

-Eres Sawada Tsunayoshi, decimo Vongola ¿no?- Como era posible que supiera de eso, me alerte e intente alejarme, pero ella se dio cuenta- no te preocupes, no te hare nada, ni siquiera estoy en la mafia- me sonrio, calmándome un poco, aunque no podía mucho ya que todos lo hombres del colegio me miraban muy, pero muy feo- Antes de entrar a la clase saltate la primera clase necesito hablar contigo- al decir esto dejo de susurrar y volteo a mis amigos con una agradable sonrisa.

Kiri POV

Al terminar de hablar con el Vongola, me voltee a sus amigos, uno era moreno de ojos miel, si no me equivoco el debía ser Yamamoto Takeshi guardián de la lluvia, albino de ojos verdes, Gokudera Hayato, guardian de la tormenta, pelirrojo de ojos rojos y con el símbolo Simmon, enma kozato jefe de la familia Simmon, y por ultimo Sasagawa Kyoko, castaña de ojos miel, lo mas raro era que los primeros tresme miraban impresionados y un poco rojos en cambio Kyoko me miraba molesta

-Hola, un placer- dije respetuosamente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Soy Kiri Shitary-

-jajajaja un placer soy Yamamoto Takeshi- parece que el primero en reaccionar fue el moreno- Kiri-chan.

-Gokudera Hayato- el albino parecía intentar no demostrar su sonrojo, puso su mano en su cara.

-K-k-kozato Enma- el pelirrojo parecía nevioso, "o tenia miedo o no convivía mucho con personas"

-Sasagawa Kyoko- la castaña dijo de manera fría y dura, como si me odiara " ya llevo un día en Namimori y ya alguien me odia, que bella es mi vida" pensé con sarcasmo, a la ves que me resbalaba una gota por la nuca.

Parece que todos se dieron cuenta de la molestia de Kyoko hacia mi.- Chicas vamos al salón, sono el timbre- Tsuna intentaba calmar el ambiente.- Kiri cual es tu salón- pregunto inocentemente, habiendo que Kyoko se molestara mas.

-2-A- dije con simplesa.

-QUE!- Dijo el guardian de la tormenta- estas en segundo? Pregunto sin creérselo.

-MOOOO, por que todos preguntan eso?- aunque no estaba molesta verdaderamente, igual era un poco irritante- tengo 15 años pero me adelantaron años por ser inteligente- dje inflando mis mofletes.

-Sigues sin parecer de 15- yamamoto ahora me hablaba, un poco sorprendido.

-Takeshi-kun, claro que si-

-T-takeshi- parecía sorprendido.

-Sip, si tu me dices Kiri-chan, yo puedo decirte Takeshi-kun- dije como si estuviera explicando lo mas sencillo del mundo.

-jajajaja bueno-

-AAHHHH- llegamos tarde- grito Tsuna, y todos empezamos a correr.

Al llegar al salón, agarre la mano de Tsuna y lo lleve a la azotea, donde estaba Reborn.

_Si soy rara…_

Bueno este es el tercer cap, espero que lo hallan disfrutado, puede que sube el siguiente en dos o tres días.

Ciao ciao.

:D


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaa ¿chicas como han estado? Yo horrible T.T viene los exámenes y estoy muy ocupada y ahora me viene el fanfition y no me quiere abrir mi cuenta ¬¬ no puedo estar mejor -.-

Bueno bueno por finnnnnnn lo pude subir espero que les guste y aquí van a aparecer mas OOC así que si a alguien no le gusta NO ENTRE XD

Cap. 4 explicación?

Flash Back

-Oye faltaremos a clase?- tsuna esta que se muere de miedo por cierto prefecto

-Jajajaja que lindo te ves asustado- maquiavélicamente se reía del castaño Kiri.

-No te rías- el castaño estaba un poco colorado por el comentario- si h-hibari-san nos ve, tendremos una muerte segura-

"Wao no pensé que alguien podría estar tan azul" kiri se había parado, haciendo que el castaño se detuviera también "¿será que dejo de respirar?-

-¿q-que pasa?- tsuna se había preocupado del repentino cambio.

-AH nada nada, solo pensaba que era la primera ve que veía a alguien tan azul- dijo con burla la pelinegra, haciendo molestar un poco al castaño-

-No te rías- después del comentario volvieron a caminar hacia la azotea, pero como era muy divertido molestar al pobre de Tsuna, Kiri lo siguió haciendo, molestando al castaño y logrando mas confianza entre ellos "me molesta pero es muy agradable" (Todavía no se sabe si tsuna es sadomasoquista xD)

POV Tsuna

Al llegar a nuestro destino, vimos al entrar a Reborn y a una muchacha, tenia el pelo chocolate oscuro pasando a negro, ojos negros, vestía de botas largas, chores negros de cuero, chaqueta del mismo material que los chores, manga tres cuartos, guantes negros, un TOP rojo carmín dejando al descubierto el pequeño zarcillo en ombligo, una pequeña gema del mismo color del top. Parecía tener unos 17 años.

-Reborn, Vianne- Kiri había utilizado un tono de vos frió y sin sentimiento, la nombrada "Vianne" sonrió de lado- Como han estado, malditos- sonrió muy falsamente

La expresión de la ojinegra había cambiado a una atemorizante y cruel, asustándome un poco- Que malos modales- el tono de vos de la morena era sarcástica, " MUY SARCASTICA"

-Es cierto holgazana- y Reborn empeoraba las cosas mas – Me dijeron que estas de vaga- bufo burlonamente el bebe seguido de una risueña risa de la ojinegra.

- Si estar entrenando hasta morir y ser abandonada por mi shishou es estar de vaga, entonces si- Kiri les seguía el juego cínicamente. Confundiéndome mucho, como que entrenando,"será de la mafia?"

Me mantenía lejos y observaba como esos tres se mandaban mirabas retadoras, "como si se fuera a matar así" tsuna pensaba muy nervioso, sin querer estar en esa pelea de miradas- O-o-oiga-n alguien p-podrían ex-ex-plicarme?

-Ah claro tsuna-chan- "No me acostumbro al nombre" cuando estabamos yendo a la azotea decidimos que podíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres, pero ella me llamo así sin que supiera " naaa no importa "- Quien lo explica?- cuando se dirigió a mi, había cambiado su expresión a la de antes, pero cuando se voltio a ver a las otras dos personas en la azotea volvió su expresión fría.

-Dame-Tsuna- Reborn me golpeo bastante fuerte en la cabeza con unas de sus patadas- lo que te digamos no puede salir de aquí- su expresión era seria, como cuando nos atacaban

-Pero ¿por que?- había tomado valor para preguntar al ver la cara de su tutor, sabia que esto era en serio – ¿Que esta pasando?- tenia miedo solo de preguntar

Kiri me tomo de la mano y me hizo sentarme con ella al lado, teníamos la espalda recostada del barandal- Bueno empezó hace cinco años, cuando yo todavía era una niña...

Fin del Flash Back

Después de lo que me dijeron, bajamos de la azotea, ya que había sonado el timbre que anuncia la segunda hora de clases. La impresión y el impacto que tuve al descubrir el pasado de kiri y de lo que vendrá, era increíble, hasta me dolía lo mucho que sufrió.

Todavía recuerdo la cara que puso cuando me pidió ayuda.

Flash Back

-Por eso Tsuna- la expresión de kiri era de seria, pero sus ojos mostraban el dolor de todo lo que había pasado- necesito tu ayuda- lo había dicho tan bajo que casi no lo pude oír, mientras baja la cabeza, mirando el suelo.

Su expresión era única, nunca había visto a alguien que este pidiendo ayuda y mantuviera su orgullo por delante- Claro que lo hare, te ayudare y convenceré a los chicos- dije mientras sonreía para darle ánimos

-Gracias-parecía aliviada, como si la vida volviera a ella. "Quiero verla así mas a menudo"

Fin del Flash Back

Al salir de la azotea, agarre de la mano a kiri para salir corriendo al salón- HIIII el profesor nos matara- grite al recordar que nos habíamos saltado la primera clase- Corre kira-chan- pero ella solo se reía histéricamente al verme estresado.- Por fin llegamos- suspire de alivio al ver la puerta del salón y el profesor yéndose por el otro lado.

-Etto Tsuna-chan, mi mano me la devuelves?- dijo burlonamente kiri para molestar al castaño.

-Ahhh lo siento- Tsuna soltó la mano muy apenado con un gran sonrojo.

-A si que ya encontraste una novia Tsuna-kun- una vos femenina, hablo detrás de Kiri.

"por favor que no sea ella, por favor que no sea ella" es en lo único que pensaba, en efecto era Kyoko que nos miraba molesta "Que no me quiere Dios" llore internamente, claro que ya no me importaba que Kyoko me viera con otras chicas, porque ya no sentía nada por ella además de una amistad , es que no quería que se regara un rumor que afectara a Kiri.

-No Kyoko-chan, ella es mi amiga- dije suavemente, para que ella no sospechara nada.

-Si una amiga en la cual te saltas una clase y regresa agarrados de la mano- dijo sarcásticamente.

-N-no es lo que parece- ahora si que estaba nervioso-

-Bueno y si fuera así, a ti que te importaría- hablo burlonamente Kiri- además quien eres tu ara decir tales cosas, tu no sabes que estábamos haciendo, además Tsuna es demasiado bueno para estar con alguien tan mala como yo- las ultimas palabras lo dijo con un toque de maldad mientras sonreía tiernamente "jejeje si que sabe controlar a la gente"

-Los veo adentro- después de los comentarios de Kiri se le veía una venita de molestia en su sien, entro casi azotando la puerta.

-pufff jajajajajajajajaja- kiri se hecho a reír muy insistentemente, haciendo que me contagiara la risa – jajaja vi-viste su cara, estaba roja jaja!- aunque me parecía cruel que se riera así de Kyoko si fue muy cómico la cara que había puesto.

-Señor Sawada- una vos autoritaria, me llamo por nuestras espaldas "EL PROFESOR"- Si se puede preguntar, ¿por que falto a clases?-

-Etto profe es qu- abruptamente kiri me interrumpió "Ella es mi salvadora, ya no te necesito Dios" llore internamente, pero a diferencia que la ves anterior estas eran de felicidad.

-Yo como soy nueva, el prefecto me llamo por unos papeles de inscripción, como no sabia como llegar Sawada-san me ayudo- sonrió tiernamente para hacerlo mas realista- pero el prefecto nos retardo mas de lo esperado- el profesor esta azul del miedo, por eso no intento regañarnos ni sermonearnos

-A-así que tu eres la señorita Shintary-san- Kiri solo se limito a asentir – Señor Sawada entre a clases y Señorita Shintary espere aquí para presentarla- solo pronunciamos un "Si" e hicimos los que el profesor nos pidió, después de eso fue un caos completo.

POV Kiri

-Hoy tendremos a una nueva alumna- con el mismo tono que utilizo con nosotros afuera lo utilizo dentro de la clase- su nombre es Shintary Kiri- esa era mi señal para que pasara-

-Tengo 15 años me adelantaron, pero espero llevarme bien con todos- hable lo mas animada posible mientras agitaba mi mano rápidamente- viví en Londres y crecí en diferentes países, así que mi japonés es muy fluido, no tengan problemas en hablarme- guiñe mi ojo para hacerlo divertido pero los tontos hombres del salón creyeron que era algo lindo y se inundaron de corazones "venga si son baboso" pensé con asco al verlos babear

-Bueno tendremos hora libre, así que señorita Shintary siéntese al lado del Señor Sawada- después de esto se fue y me dejo sola con la manada de animales.

Bueno la reacción que esperaba antes de ver esto era que sonrieran y me saludaran como personas normales, (su puesto es al lado de Tsuna, al frente de Yamamoto, atrás de una rubia que se ve muy oxigenada*, al lado de la rubia Kyoko y al otro diagonal Enma, esta justo al lado de la ventana ) pero justo cuando me senté la manada se abalanzo encima mío con preguntas.

-Ahhhhhh me ahogo!- grite lo mas fuerte que puede- Ayudaaaaaaaaaaa- pensé que alguien se compadecería de mi, pero solo empeoro, Tsuna y Yamamoto intentaron ayudarme pero no podían hacer nada

-0-

-Jajajajajaja- una risa histérica se oía desde la sala del comité disciplinario, la ojinegra de la azotea, lo hacia al oír los gritos de su alumna por auxilio, aunque solo ella lo escucho por su sentido del oído tan agudo.

-De que te ríes- pregunto, no, demando una vos fría y sin sentimientos, el prefecto de la escuela Namimori le pregunto a su "Amiga de la infancia", la ultima palabra fue con sarcasmo y burla.

-Nada nada, imagina como reaccionara los alumnos de la clase de la mocosa- mostró una sonrisa de burla y a la ves cínica

-No has cambiado nada ¿verdad?- el autoproclamado carnívoro se burlaba de la ojinegra.

-Claro que no- hizo un pequeño puchero, al mirar al prefecto de cabeza a los pies- pero tu si- su expresión cambio a una burlona- no puedo creer que eres el mismo niño que hace 13 años que lloraba cada ves que lo molestaba-

-Si y de quien era la culpa- Hibari ya tenia sus tonfas brillando por lucha al recordar su tortuosa infancia con la ojinegra- Además no lloraba- intentaba recriminarle, esos tontos tiempos cuando el era un herbívoro ni siquiera los quiere recordar.

-Ah cierto solo te quejabas y me gritabas ki-chan ki-chan- la ojinegra imitaba una vocecita de niño al pronunciar las ultimas palabra, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba un golpe por parte del carnívoro.

Flash Back

Hace 13 años atrás

Kyo-chiannnnn mas rápido, mas rápido- una niña de 4 años, ella estaba encima de un pelinegro que ya no soportaba su peso.

-No puedo- gritaba el niño- bájate de mi, no entiendo como llegamos a esto- el pelinegro parecía que estaba por llorar

-Pero pero- su expresión tierna cambio a una de maldad – te estoy entrenando

-Entrenando, ¿para que?- niño miraba recriminatoriamente a si "amiga"- solo te gusta verme sufrir- grito tan fuerte que todo parque de donde estaban se entero.

La ojinegra se bajo de hibari, haciendo que esta suspirara de alivio, se paro en frente del pelinegro y lo miro seriamente- Escúchame Kyoya, la vida es dura, muy dura para poder sobrevivir siempre ve delante de todos, siempre se el carnívoro- el niño se había sorprendido de la seriedad de la niña, nunca la había visto así

-Por que di- hibari intento preguntar, pero fue interrumpido abruptamente.

- bueno como ya entendiste- se subió rápidamente a la espalda del pelinegro- Ándale caballito- el pobre hibari casi se cae y tubo que aguantarla hasta la tarde.

Ya llevaba dos años de amigos, cuando el pelinegro la fue a buscar a u casa para jugar, sucedió un asesinato en su casa, sus padres estaban muertos, la policía buscaba a Kiri, pero parecía que se había esfumado, la dieron por secuestrada…

Desde ese día Hikari Kyoya nunca volvió a sonreír, ni a llorar…

Fin del Flash Back

-Vamos, vamos kyo-chan no te molestes- la ojinegra intentaba calmar al carnívoro que la atacaba, aunque siempre los esquivaba con mucha agilidad, pero lo empeoraba con el nombre.

En uno de los ataques, Kiri lo esquivo, salto apoyándose en su brazo paso sobre hibari, lo agarro de la espalda y lo lanzo al suelo. Ella se limito a sentarse encima de su estomago y sonreír con burla.

-No, no Kyo-chan- se acercaba cada vez mas a la cara del pelinegro- los ataques tienen que ser más exactos.

-¿Por que volviste?- directamente y fríamente pregunto a la ojinegra, aunque en sus ojos se veía melancolía, esto no paso desapercibido por Kiri.

-Ah, sabes cuando volví a la casa de mis padres y verlo muertos, sabia que me buscaban, así que me fui, no quería que mi pequeño y llorón amigo saliera herido en esta oscuridad, aunque este termino metiéndose a la fuerza en la mafia- sabia que el pelinegro estaba sorprendido, ya que soy la persona que mas lo conoce- pero sabes no solo vine a vigilar a la mocosa, también aproveche para ver a cierto pelinegro y a mi bella Namimori- la pelimarron sonrió sinceramente- Gracias por cuidarla-

-Ummm- el pelinegro tenia un muyyyyy leve sonrojo, casi imperceptible.

-¿Que no me crees?- Vianne se sentía un poco triste el saber eso.

-Demuéstramelo-su expresión de frialdad cambio a una media sonrisa.

-jejejeje pero no te arrepientas después- la cara de Vianne se acercaba poco a poco a la de Hibari.

Sus labios estaban apunto de tocarse, cuando…

-0-

POV KIRI

En la azotea me encontraba con Gokudera, Yamamoto y Tsuna , yo que estaba un poco despelucada y mareada por el ajetreo.

-Recuérdenme nunca más ser amable con esa manada de animales- dije muy pero muy molesta mientras me quitaba una hoja del pelo.

-No te preocupes, si pasa algo así de nuevo, estaremos mas atentos- Yamamoto sonreía nerviosamente, si fueron ellos quienes me salvaron de ese tumulto de gente.

-Era como ver muchos animales peleándose por un pedazo de carne- dije histéricamente- en verdad ¿nunca les enseñaron modales a ellos?

-Bueno kiri-chan ya paso, es hora de disfrutar el almuerzo.

-Disfruten ustedes yo deje el mío abajo y te aseguro que no quiero bajar de nuevo- mi ceja creo que a empezaba a tener un tic.

-jajaja no te preocupes yo te doy del mió- Yamamoto me tendió una caja llena de sushi.

-No hay problema?- pregunte tiernamente, casi todo el mundo cae con mi cara de perrito mojado, yamamoto solo se sonrojo un poco y emitió un "no hay problema"- Bueno que aprovecheeee- cuando lo probé estaba muy rico- mmmm que rico , tu lo hiciste- Yamamoto se limito a solo asentir- Que bien-

-Cuando quieras ven a nuestro restaurante- sonreía amablemente

-Por supuesto!- dije animada, lo que me extrañaba era que el peliplateado no hablara, era raro ya que por la información que tenia de el era explosivo y se molestaba con facilidad- Y a ti Gokudera, puedo llamarte Hayato?- dije mientras lo sacaba de ese transe que tenia, miraba el cielo sin pensar en nada, al voltearse hacia mi me miro molesto y bajo la cabeza.

-Como quieras, no me interesa, boba- dijo burlonamente.

-Oi no soy boba- hice un puchero en mis labios –

Bueno después de eso estuvimos hablando por un rato, hasta que se oyó un grito muy fuerte y singular…

-Shintary es hora de morir- una silueta de una mujer se veía desde unos de los apartamentos, esta salto y con una extraña vara con púas en las puntas intento golpearme, lo esquive ágilmente mientras esta se impactaba contra el suelo creando un gran hueco, los demás por sus buenos reflejos también lo esquivaron.

-Venga Anie no estoy para juegos en estos momentos- le comente a una muchacha de mi edad, alta piel canela, pelo marrón recogido en una coleta, saco negro con camisa blanca abajo y corbata, falda tableada negra y botas altas negras, lo mas impresionante de ella son sus ojos almendrados, grandes y hermosos.

-Sabes que no son juegos- hablo seriamente- cualquier paso en falso que des en este mundo, te matare sin compasión- cuando estaba apunto de responderle una vos aniñada e infantil nos interrumpió.

-No te lleves toda la diversión jajajajajajajaja- una rubia cayo del cielo al igual que Anie, esta con una motosierra, y al igual intento golpearme, obviamente lo esquive- BU BU si no te dejas golpear no es divertido- dijo haciendo un puchero, tenia el pelo largo llegando a las rodillas, ojos azules, un gran moyo en la cabeza, el mismo saco que Anie solo que desarreglado, falda color coral, y converse negros botines, se reía histéricamente de la expresión de Ania y de los otros tres, de la primera era de molestia y de los otros de confundidos.

- Bueno como no e hecho nada, entonces se pueden ir- dije cansinamente esas dos me han estado persiguiendo desde hace 4 años y medio.

-Solo necesitamos mirar más y pronto lo harás- cuando dijo esto, mostró una maquiavélica sonrisa Anie- y cuando pase te matare con mis propias manos – al decir esto salto y desaprecio.

-jajajajajaja bye bye- la rubia se reía exageradamente y se despedía moviendo la mano de un lado a otro muy rápido.

-Que ha pasado- Yamamoto estaba serio y no entendía nada, como que vigilarla y matarla?

Tsuna ya sabia que iba a pasar algo así, cuando iba a intentar decirle a los chicos, lo interrumpí - Se los explicare, no te esfuerces Tsuna en ocultar el problema de otros- la pelinegra se lo dijo en tono suave y reconciliador- bueno todo empezó cuando tenia cinco años…

Fin del cap

Holaaaaa otra ves, que les parecio? Les gusto? a mi no me convenció pero bueno les deje en intriga xD

Bueno si no entienden nada avísenme y tendré que meter un personaje mas ( Claro OOC) si quieren poner su propio personaje mándenme un review si?

Bueno los veo en el próximo

Bye bye :D


End file.
